Jenuh
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Aku-aku lelah dengan semuanya." Sakura menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali sambil melihat ke arah bus yang melaju ke arahnya, "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika tidak ada aku di masa depanmu nanti."


**Jenuh**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #36**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** "Aku-aku lelah dengan semuanya." Sakura menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali sambil melihat ke arah bus yang melaju ke arahnya, "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika tidak ada aku di masa depanmu nanti."

 **~Happy Reading~**

 _Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

 _Walaupun sekarang kau hanyalah mantan bagiku, tapi aku akan terus menaruh bekal makan siang di dalam lokermu._

Sasuke meremas secarik kertas yang ia temukan di dalam loker miliknya. Seperti biasa, ia akan bertemu dengan kotak bekal bermotif kelinci di sana. Ia sebenarnya tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya saja Sasuke enggan memperkeruh masalah.

Meski terlihat tidak suka bukan berarti Sasuke akan membuang kotak bekal itu. Ia justru menghabiskan isinya dan menaruh kembali kotak bekal itu di atas meja Sakura Haruno.

Ya, pelaku sekaligus pemilik kotak bekal itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Mantan kekasih Sasuke yang merangkap menjadi teman sekelasnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hubungan mereka berakhir. Tapi yang jelas, sejak 1 bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka jaga selama 1 tahun itu.

Sakura selalu begitu, berbuat usil kepadanya. Bahkan alasan ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke sangatlah tidak logis, terlalu dibuat-buat, dan terkesan dramatis.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?" Katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke enggan menoleh, ia justru meyedot habis _cola_ yang ia beli sepulang sekolah. Saat itu, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah halte sambil menunggu bus yang datang.

"Aku-aku lelah dengan semuanya." Sakura menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali sambil melihat ke arah bus yang melaju ke arahnya, "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika tidak ada aku di masa depanmu nanti."

Sasuke hendak berdiri menuju bus yang biasa dia naiki. Tapi, Sakura menarik tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum kecut dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya bosan denganmu. Kau terlalu dingin belakangan ini. Aku jenuh." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi sendu. Pantulan sinar matahari terbenam menambah dramatis dalam momen ini.

Sasuke hanya diam. Meski diam ia sebenarnya sedang memikirkan kata-kata untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, tanpa ada hati yang terluka di antara keduanya.

"Kita bersama karena terbiasa. Mungkin jika kita tidak terbiasa bersama, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan air mata di pipinya. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menangis dengan meredam suara hatinya yang sakit.

Kini meski ada yang mengganjal di hati, tapi Sasuke tetap memantapkan hatinya karena ini pilihan Sakura. Ia selalu yakin pilihan Sakura selalu yang terbaik.

.

.

.

1 Bulan kemudian Sasuke mendapat kabar dari salah satu sahabatnya bahwa Sakura sudah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya. Mungkin laki-laki yang bersamanya jauh lebih peka dibanding Sasuke.

Sakura cukup sering terlihat bersama laki-laki itu. Dia anak kelas sebelas yang bernama Kiba. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menoleh menyapanya. Ia seolah menganggap Sakura tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Sakura selalu mengusilinya dengan menaruh kotak bekal di dalam loker milik Sasuke. Bahkan saat musim hujan tiba payung Sasuke selalu hilang dari tempatnya. Belum lagi sepatunya yang terkadang diisi oleh permen-permen rasa kopi kesukaan Sasuke. Dan masih banyak lagi keusilan-keusilan Sakura terhadapnya. Namun, sekali lagi Sasuke memilih diam tanpa memperbesar masalah.

Kini, hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Pasalnya hari ini sudah diprediksi hujan akan turun sangat lebat. Dan ketika hendak pulang, Sasuke melihat payungnya telah dirusak oleh seseorang. Ia yakin dan sangat yakin pelakunya pasti Sakura. Kalau ada yang bertanya darimana Sasuke tahu, itu karena banyak orang yang sudah memergoki Sakura.

Akhirnya, Sasuke yang melihat payung milik Sakura dengan perasaan emosi ia merusak payung tersebut tanpa iba. Sebagaimana payungnya yang sudah dirusak oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit puas dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia pun kemudian melenggang pergi ke suatu tempat sambil menunggu hujan berhenti.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor. Ia sudah bosan harus menunggu hujan di dalam kelas bersama teman-temannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

Ia pun melihat sepasang siswa-siswi yang _familiar_ baginya berdiri tidak jauh dari koridor. Bisa ia tebak pasangan itu adalah Sakura dan Kiba. Perasaan Sasuke mendadak campur aduk, antara ingin berbalik pergi atau pura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tapi, langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat Sakura dengan keadaan basah kuyup sedang bertengkar dengan Kiba. Sasuke dapat mendengar sedikit kalimat yang mereka ucapkan dari kejauhan.

"Kau tahu Kiba? Di luar hujan deras dan payungku rusak. Hanya ada apel di toko buah dekat sekolah. Jadi, seharusnya kau memakluminya," Sakura berbicara dengan penuh penekanan, mungkin karena takut suaranya tidak tersampaikan karena suara hujan lebih hebat darinya.

"AKU - TIDAK - PEDULI. Yang aku mau itu jeruk bukan apel. Sejak kapan aku suka apel? HAH?!" Kiba mengeraskan suaranya tepat di telinga kiri Sakura. Bahkan ia tanpa hati melempar kantong kresek yang berisi apel ke halaman sekolah dan meninggalkan Sakura yang setia memunguti apel-apel itu.

Perasaan Sasuke sedikit terluka melihat adegan ini. Ia pikir pilihan Sakura tentunya lebih baik dari dirinya. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Dan bertambahlah sakit hati Sasuke, ketika ia ingat bahwa yang membuat Sakura diperlakukan kasar oleh Kiba adalah karena dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura. Ia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Reflek Sakura yang sedang berjongkok memunguti apel kemudian menatap Sasuke heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya disela aktivitas memungutnya. Matanya cukup terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke menggigit apel-apel yang dibuang barusan.

"Sedang mengunyah. Kau tahu, aku kan suka apel. Jadi, saat kau membeli ini kau tidak sedang memikirkanku kan?" Sasuke terus mengunyah apel di mulutnya. Setelah satu apel habis, ia akan mengambil yang lain untuk dikunyah. Seolah ia sedang kelaparan karena tidak makan selama seminggu.

Kini tidak ada apel lagi yang terbuang berserakan di halaman. Yang ada hanya bekas sampah apel yang sengaja Sasuke kumpulkan jadi satu untuk di masukkan ke dalam tempat sampah.

Sakura cukup heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Tapi, ada perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya. Seakan perasaan mereka diam-diam masih ada.

Mungkin benar kata Sasuke, Sakura masih memikirkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa membeli apel untuk mantan pacarnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini, Sakura tersenyum miris jika mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Ia dengan mudah mengatakan ia bosan dengan Sasuke. Dan itu hanya karena ia jenuh tidak diperhatikan Sasuke. Sakura jenuh karena harus dirinyalah yang selalu mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Mata Sakura seketika melotot ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dan berteriak memanggil Kiba.

"Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba pun menoleh. Ia merasa aneh kenapa Sasuke memanggilnya. Kiba dengan jelas terlihat sedang memandang Sasuke dengan dahi mengernyit dan mata menyipit.

Sasuke dengan gayanya yang santai mendekati Kiba yang berdiri mengobrol bersama temannya di koridor sekolah. Setelah saling berhadapan, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memukul wajah Kiba dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura terkejut sampai kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dengan kedua matanya, ia melihat perkelahian Sasuke dengan Kiba.

Merasa tidak terima Kiba membalas pukulan Sasuke. Mereka terus saling menghajar hingga posisi Sasuke berada di bawah, dan Kiba tanpa ampun terus melayangkan pukulannya. Tidak ada yang melerai. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka justru bersorak riuh saling mendukung kawannya. Sakura pun tidak berani mendekat.

Pukulan demi pukulan Sasuke terima dari Kiba. Cairan merah sudah bercecer di mana-mana. Namun, Sasuke tetap tersenyum. Di setiap pukulan Kiba, ia bisa mengingat saat-saat di mana ia dan Sakura bersama. Sakura yang selalu perhatian padanya, Sakura yang selalu cerewet di setiap mereka mengobrol, Sakura yang selalu panik jika Sasuke tidak memberi kabar, dan Sasuke mengingat itu semua.

Ya gadis _pink_ itu, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya di hidup Sasuke. Dari sinilah Sasuke sadar. Jika selama ini ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada mantan pacarnya, Haruno Sakura.

Mungkin mereka berdua selama ini selalu berpikir naif. Berpikir saling memahami dan sudah memberikan yang terbaik bagi pasangannya. Seolah pasangan mereka sudah nyaman dengan perilaku masing-masing. Tapi, nyatanya keduanya salah. Tidak ada hubungan yang naif seperti itu.

Jadi, pahamilah kalimat ini! Apakah kau mencintainya karena butuh? Ataukah kau membutuhkannya karena cinta? Kedua kalimat itu jelas tidaklah sama. Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih?!

.

.

.

Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak menyebut nama Sasuke. Jelas itu membuat Sasuke seolah mendapat energi saat berkelahi. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menghajar Kiba habis-habisan. Saat Kiba lengah, Sasuke tidak segan-segan menghimpitnya di tembok.

"Katakan padaku! Sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ap-apa-apa maksudmu?" tubuh Kiba sudah lemas, ia tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terus menekan lehernya tanpa ampun, jika ia terus diam saja. "Dua-hanya dua kali, _Baka_!"

Sasuke kemudian meludah, selang beberapa detik ia mencium bibir Kiba sebanyak dua kali. Semua orang terkejut. Begitu pula Sakura yang masih berada di halaman sekolah. Meski hujan deras mempengaruhi pandangannya. Namun, ia cukup bisa melihat adegan menjijikan tersebut.

"Itu gantinya karena kau telah mencium _Sakura_ -ku. Apa kalian berhubungan _sex_?" Sasuke terus menghimpit tubuh Kiba.

"Tidak," jawab Kiba.

Sasuke merenggangkan himpitannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang babak belur.

Kondisinya sendiri juga cukup memprihatinkan. Namun, ia mengabaikannya dan justru mendekati Sakura. Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah itu benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin meneteskan air mata. Ia iba dengan _Sasuke_ -nya.

"Sasuke..." gumamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan ambruk tepat di bahu Sakura. Sakura cukup kaget. Namun, tak lama kedua wajahnya merona tak karuan.

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan 'itu' denganku sebanyak dua kali."

Itulah sekiranya kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia ambruk di bahu Sakura.

 **[End** ]

 **Note:**

Semoga readers suka dengan fic ini ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
